


Forgive me and Live

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Butterfly Effect (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/M, Kayleigh didn't die, Siblings, Suicide Attempt, Tommy tries to be a better brother, worried brother
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentuait à chaque marche qu'il montait.





	Forgive me and Live

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de l'effet papillon est à Eric Bress et J. Mackye Gruber.

Tommy roulait à toute vitesse en direction de l'appartement de sa sœur. Elle lui avait téléphoné pendant une heure en lui disant qu'elle avait revu Evan et qu'elle lui avait parlé. Evan, rien que de penser à lui l'énervait et le fit appuyer davantage sur l'accélérateur. Rien ne bon n'arrivait lorsque ce mec était dans les parages. Une fois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Kayleigh et lui avaient été battus par leur père à cause d'une bêtise que Lenny, eux et Evan avaient commise, mais comme ce dernier avait des trous de mémoire, il n'avait pas été punis et c'étaient sur les deux Miller que la faute était retombée. Quelques temps après il avait déménagé abandonnant Kayleigh et lui brisant le cœur. Elle l'avait attendu, elle avait espéré son retour, et Tommy n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, ce connard ne méritait pas une fille aussi belle et aussi fabuleuse que sa sœur, personne ne la méritait. 

Il se gara rapidement devant l'immeuble où elle résidait, quitta son véhicule à toute vitesse et se précipita vers le bâtiment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentuait à chaque marche qu'il montait. Une fois devant la porte de son appartement qui se situait au cinquième étage, il sonna plusieurs fois, cogna sur la porte en vain. Il fouilla dans les poches de son jean et trouva le double des clés qu'elle lui avait donné au cas où il aurait besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Il l'inséra dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et une fois à l'intérieur la referma. 

« Kayleigh, Kayleigh ! », cria-t-il plusieurs fois en faisant le tout de l'appartement. 

Pas de Kayleigh, et pas de réponse, elle n'était pas dans le salon, pas dans la cuisine, pas dans sa chambre, il ne restait plus que la salle de bain dont la porte était fermée de dedans. Il attrapa la poignée mais il eut beau la bouger elle resta verrouillée. Il ne perdit pas de temps à crier à nouveau, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il devait agir tout de suite. Il prit de l'élan et fonça sur la porte qui résista une première fois, il ne se découragea pas, et ressaya une seconde fois puis une troisième qui fut la bonne. La porte céda et emporté par son élan il se retrouva dans la salle de bains. 

Il découvrit sa cadette au fond de la baignoire sous l'eau. Il se précipita vers celle-ci et sortit la jeune femme de son cercueil aquatique. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol et il rapprocha son oreille de la poitrine de sa petite sœur afin de vérifier si elle était encore en vie. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. 

Son cœur battait, très faiblement mais il battait encore, il n'était pas trop tard. Il pouvait encore la sauver, il pouvait encore être son héros. Il commença à lui faire le massage cardiaque, il espérait le faire comme il convenait, il refusait qu'elle meurt. 

« Kayleigh, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule qui m'adore malgré tout, malgré le mal que je t'ai fait. Reste, reste je t'en supplie, je serais un meilleur grand frère, je te le promets, la suppliait-il tout en continuant les gestes de secours. 

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se mit à tousser, et à cracher de l'eau, sa respiration retrouva petit à petit un rythme régulier et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. 

-To..mmy, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis là petite sœur, je suis là, confirma-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle se redressa jusqu'à être assise, elle semblait étonnée de le voir là, et elle tremblait de froid. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il se leva et se précipita vers le peignoir qui était accroché sur la porte. Il le prit et le lui tendit. Elle l'enfila tout en restant assis sur le sol. Elle fixait son frère de manière très curieuse. 

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, réalisa-t-elle confuse. 

Cette remarque le blessa mais il ne le lui montra pas, il ne voulait pas la culpabiliser. Bien sûr qu'elle était surprise, il n'avait jamais été le grand frère gentil et protecteur qui veillait sur elle. Il n'avait toujours été qu'une version plus jeune et plus sadique de leur père, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'il joue les héros lorsqu'il n'avait été qu'un salop toute sa vie. 

-Tu ne dois pas te tuer, et surtout pas pour un mec comme lui qui n'en vaut pas la peine, tu es trop bien pour lui, déclara-t-il. 

Elle baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, Evan était revenu en ville, et elle avait bêtement cru que c'était pour la chercher, et l'enlever à cette vie qu'elle ne supportait plus. Quelle idiote elle avait été, tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était lui poser des questions sur l'époque où ils avaient douze ans. Il était simplement venu pour remuer la merde qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir en elle. 

-Ne pleure pas pour lui, ne lui donne pas raison, il n'est pas mieux que nous, ce n'est pas parce qu'il poursuit des études à l'université qu'il est meilleur que nous !, la prévint son aîné. 

Elle releva le visage étonnée d'entendre son frère la consoler. C'était un peu maladroit mais il faisait cet effort, habituellement il aurait juré et serait parti fou de rage en frappant dans ce qui lui serait tombé sous la main. Tommy se releva gêné de cette situation nouvelle pour lui, il aida sa sœur à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit. Elle attendit d'être sèche et une fois que son aîné fut sorti elle se mit en pyjama. Il frappa à la porte et elle l'invita à entrer.

-Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, je suis juste fatiguée, le remercia-t-elle en se frottant les paupières. 

-D'accord je vais te laisser te reposer, je serai dans le canapé si tu as besoin de moi, annonça-t-il. 

Il presque arrivé au niveau de la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son prénom, il se retourna mais n'avança pas. 

-Tommy, tu veux...tu veux bien rester ici avec moi cette nuit, j'ai peur d'être tentée de recommencer, avoua-t-elle faiblement. 

Il ne répondit rien mais vint près d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui et pendant quelques instants il fut comme paralysé, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se collait contre lui et il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon. Elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. 

-Je vais m'occuper de toi Kay, je vais faire des efforts, je vais changer, et tu verras un jour tu auras complètement oublié Evan, promit-il. »

Elle n'entendit rien s'étant finalement endormie, mais cela ne le dérangea pas, il avait sauvé la vie de sa cadette, il lui avait prouvé qu'elle comptait pour lui et elle était prête à lui accorder une seconde chance. Tout irait bien, leur sombre passé n'aurait plus d'emprise sur eux tant qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre, il avait juste besoin d'elle et elle de lui et ils seraient enfin heureux.


End file.
